


Darksiders: Crossroads

by Jon_Repesh



Category: Darksiders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Repesh/pseuds/Jon_Repesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels and demons alike are questioning the balance. The Dark Prince was certain, but Death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darksiders: Crossroads

The eternal conflict rages on. Both sides of this blessed battle stay resolved, with no side pleased with the status quo. Hell seeks hegemony. Heaven needs control. Hell wants the Nephilim. Heaven mourns mankind. The Well of Souls awaits but remains still, leaving the brittle balance. 

Rumors spread of a siege by the Dark Prince. He is mad over Lilith’s failure to return the Nephilim to the living dead. It didn’t take long for word to reach Death’s ears, lead Horseman of the Charred Council. Naturally any talk of the Nephilim stirs alarm, sparking a journey of discovery.

**“Vulgrim, we need to talk.”**

“A Rider seeks an audience? I’m humbled.”

**“Spare your modesty. It’s foreign to demons.”**

“I’m not your typical demon. The vagaries of fate cast me in this role.”

**“So you’re a victim of circumstance. You surely blend well.”**

“Adaptability is one of my virtues, plus I abhor self pity.”

**“You’re a dealer, minor most certainly, but never averse to playing the game.”**

“Just getting by, though initiative can make one’s banal existence better.”

**“That initiative brought you to my notice.”**

“You seek information. I am privy to all manner of Hellish intrigue. That insight could prove useful in the coming days.”

**“There’s talk of a campaign by the Prince. How reliable is this chatter?”**

“Any discussion of the Prince entails risk, requiring reward for its disclosure.”

**“You’ll incur risk with me if I don’t receive answers.”**

“Threats only work when intent is assured. Hardly, and we may see eye to eye.”

**“Demons only see through a mercenary’s eye.”**

“Are we so different. Motives matter not.”

**“The sole motive critical is results.”**

“Trying in the best of times. Most difficult for you given your charge.”

**“What would you know of my charge?”**

“Preserving the balance, making you very predictable.”

**“My limited patience and short fuse are too predictable, if you catch my drift.”**

“There is no need for hostility. We can reach an accord.”

**“That depends on what you expect from this arrangement.”**

“You’d be surprised what I expect and heartily approve.”

**“You approve the balance?”**

“ _Checks_ and balances to be exact. They say absolute power corrupts absolutely, and if that power is wielded by the Prince?”

**“Better the devil you know.”**

“Lucifer seeks to raise the Nephilim. With them he would be unbeatable, and unbearable. The one obstacle in his way is the Council.”

**“Through me.”**

“If his plan succeeds you will be handled indirectly. No Council, no Riders _for_ the Council.”

**“Yet many are _upset_ with the balance. It seemingly serves no side.”**

“Except the Council.”

**“Absolute power corrupting absolutely again?”**

“Indeed.”

**“And where does Lilith stand?”**

“The Prince is displeased. If you think _your_ patience is limited. I almost pity her.”

**“She won’t take matters lightly. If I know her she’s planning a stratagem as we speak.”**

“Assuredly.”

**“Which can be to my advantage.”**

“Divide and conquer?”

**“Divide and concur. Despite our differences we share a bond. While I trust no demons a deal can be made.”**

“If it’s to her advantage.”

**“Advantage is in the eye of the beholder. Perception is reality which can be shaped to one’s advantage.”**

“Interesting how you and War work. He strikes directly. You come from angles.”

**“The best trick is the one unseen.”**

“Unleveling the field to one’s advantage.”

**“The field is never level, not when the powers that be retain benefit from keeping it so.”**

“The powers that be consume the thoughts of all demons now. They tire of restraints imposed by those concerned only with themselves.”

**“Is that not also the Prince’s way?”**

“A fact most true, though his rule reels. Deals are bartered, allies aligned to prevent a coup daily. Intrigue reigns in Hell.”

**“Your infernal politics concern me not. Meet the new boss, same as the old boss. Same old song and dance.”**

“There will be dancing in Hell should the Council fall, and likely Heaven too.”

**“Don’t fill your dance card yet. There are other parties still to join.”**

“Samael?”

**“What of him?”**

“Pondering his options as before. He will be formidable.”

**“What advice did you tender him?”**

“I never discuss the dealings of others. Unwise, besides I’ve already disclosed too much, with nothing in return. Consider it a gift for future favors.”

**“The sole favor you’ll receive is hushing this talk.”**

“You’re a cruel consort, Death. You live down to your repute.”

**“And you’ll live period. We both leave appeased.”**

“So who is next on your confirmation quest?”

**“Crowfather.”**

No one has witnessed more of this conflagration than Crowfather. That experience and detached outlook have placed him in the role of adviser, with Death enlisting his service often. Still with him you are never given the whole picture, just one big puzzle missing pieces. Then again what quest doesn’t entail adversity. 

**“We meet again, Crowfather.”**

“Death, is there no rest from you?”

**“What kind of welcome is that, old friend.”**

“We are not nor have ever been friends. You are a thorn in my side with no regard for protocol or reverence.”

**“Untrue. When it comes to insight you are unequalled.”**

“Save your flattery. It is too late for that. You come for counsel.”

**“A fact most true, though too was my praise.”**

“A status earned through passage of time, as my features attest.”

**“That passage hasn’t dulled your senses, which works in my favor.”**

“If I allow it to.”

**“Why wouldn’t you?”**

“Perhaps I tire of use as a font of knowledge then callously forsaken later.”

**“This is a surprise. I never related you to ego, thus never cared about bruising it.”**

“Consideration and respect demand no ego. We all have needs, some common, others unique. If you wish to play you must heed the rules.”

**“I’m concerned with those who _make_ the rules.”**

“The Charred Council.”

**“It’s tough knowing the means without the end to begin with.”**

“The end is balance.”

**“On the surface honorable, but is there more involved. Even balance provides gain to some.”**

“Do you believe the Council’s motives less than honorable?”

**“Considering the dishonorable means employed because of them.”**

“You still seethe over War’s fate.”

**“Do you blame me. Do you think my ire unjust?”**

“What I think is irrelevant. What I know….”

**“The Council was complicit in the breaking of the seals. Admit it.”**

“That is not for me to confirm or deny. You must find these answers yourself.”

**“Everything’s a riddle with you, isn’t it. Do you derive amusement from my pain?”**

“Why seek answers if not couched in questions. It is the only way you will ever be sure of their truth.”

**“And expecting a straight answer from you would be pointless.”**

“I am an open book. You simply need know how to read.”

**“A book filled with deceit and treachery.”**

“Life is a series of tests, but I’m not the one on trial today. You probe the Council.”

**“Are they angel, demon, both, neither, or some sicker perversion.”**

“And through their nature you hope to find their purpose.”

**“Balance provides edge to none but those maintaining it.”**

“If either Heaven or Hell attained victory would they allow denial of the spoils?”

**“Reducing them to figureheads at best.”**

“Or pretenders at worst. They will fight with all their might.”

**“Which I can match with equal zeal. It is their power that troubles.”**

“Any ruling body bleeds power once authority wanes. This can be accomplished through détente with your foes.”

**“A two pronged attack from within and without.”**

“A tactic most wise, but are you ready for anarchy?”

**“The end war prophesied. If that’s what the fates decree.”**

“Don’t be quick to credit fate. Your role will reign. Can you handle the blame?”

**“If it removes the Council’s yoke from my back.”**

“Your appellation will grow even larger in infamy.”

**“I need no reminder.”**

“My intent is to enlighten, not enrage. It is important you realize the consequence of your deeds.”

**“It is all I think.”**

“My time remaining is short, yet before I’m gone I’d like certain events to happen. Some are clear to all, others hold prominence to me. Any role on my part could prove harmful.”

**“Perhaps it’s time to take a stand regardless. It may be your last chance.”**

“But there’s no fool like an old fool.”

**“We’ve all been fools since this conflict began. You said it yourself. There is no right answer. Go out a man.”**

“A wizened man need know when to act and when not.”

**“Whatever decision you make, do soon. Time is no ally.”**

“I’ll consider your words, now go.” 

It is no secret Hell abhors the balance. They believe its sole intent to control them. But complacency’s not in their nature, a fact most clear to Heaven’s troops. The Hellguard has been tasked to deny their charge, yet the balance ties their hands worse. Their command is reactive when proactive is sought. Uriel is their leader. Before braving further Death must know her plans. Heaven forbid he has two sides to face. 

**“Hail, Uriel of the Hellguard.”**

“What demands your presence, Death?”

**“The peace continues to crumble. Both sides seethe, with the cause the Council. You’ve expressed ire before, thus demanding my stay.”**

“Would you be fine confined to a world plagued by demons?”

**“Your feelings are known, it’s your recourse that matters.”**

“The White City is forbidden. We fight daily without help. We are discarded pawns of the conflict. To say my rage burns defines my psyche.”

**“You are a soldier of Heaven. I serve the Council. We are both minions with no pause given our views. This is nothing new.”**

“Still things worsen. Nothing makes sense.”

**“Are you questioning your superiors?”**

“I’m questioning this existence. Death and destruction throughout to maintain a status quo no one abides. You hear the rumblings.”

**“Another precinct questioning the balance. I had this talk with Vulgrim.”**

“If there’s benefit to it I’ve yet to see. Hell forsakes it and fights on while our options are few. Who gains from this balance, not the side of light.”

**“You believe the Council corrupt?”**

“There is no peace with Hell and never will be. They know this.”

**“Does their purpose lie elsewhere?”**

“Yes.”

**“Explain.”**

“They use us to resist Hell, knowing Heaven can never gain victory while heeding their law. Why? If one side gained control they would depose any authority restricting them.”

**“Losing their power.”**

“It is all they have. They have no loyalty to anyone but themselves.”

**“Making them highly devious.”**

“And extremely dangerous. You know them best. Tell me I’m wrong.”

**“For now stay calm. If deceit’s afoot there will be payback.”**

“My patience is gone. Anger and frustration remain.”

**“Temper your anger and aim it accordingly.”**

“I need a cause to support. The balance is wanting.”

**“Devotion is a fickle mistress now. We’ll all be tested soon.”**

“What will you be doing?”

**“Planning.”**

Death’s resolve _will_ be tested. Not only are the usual suspects involved, his directors raise greater angst. All this talk of the Council recalls War’s plight. He is arraigned for mankind’s end with no thought given his innocence. A brief conclave and pep talk will do them good. 

**“War, it’s been long. How are you, brother?”**

“Furious. The blame endures. I’m going out of my mind.”

**“Hang tough. This injustice will end.”**

“I’m just sitting here, meanwhile my status stays the same.”

**“Don’t you see. That’s the goal. The Council is fine with things as is. The last thing wanted is upheaval.”**

“Leaving me shackled with the burden of mankind.”

**“Requiring facts buried to release that burden.”**

“With me buried with them, and the facts _I_ know.”

**“What _do_ you know?”**

“It’s what I’ve seen, the visions.”

**“Can you trust these visions? The Tree of Knowledge drives many mad with visions.”**

“I know what I saw. Azrael and Abaddon colluding. Lilith enticing Abaddon. The Council concealing, with me the patsy.”

**“Abaddon’s cause I understand, his means not. Lilith fed his paranoia with hints of power. The Council wants balance.”**

“Leaving mankind gone.”

**“And the Nephilim.”**

“Making one question if the Council cares.”

**“Tell me more about the visions.”**

“Azrael detailed the breaking of the seals with the Armageddon Blade, left shattered in the Shadow Realm. Its reforging could solve everything.”

**“But the past cannot be undone.”**

“The chronospheres. Samael offered their use.”

**“Why would he? What’s in it for him?”**

“He once posed a threat to the Prince himself. The last thing wanted is consolidation of power with the Nephilim’s return.”

**“Which binds Lucifer to Lilith and why Samael contests her.”**

“With the Nephilim he would be unstoppable.”

**“The Nephilim were stopped before and can again, an event I long to forget and wish never recur.”**

“With no one pleased conflict is imminent.”

**“Then we best prepare.”**

“But how, who? Can anyone be trusted?”

**“That quandary holds true to all. We may need to recruit allies from our enemies.”**

“My confinement prevents any role on my part, leaving you to face these matters. If I were to place my fate in anyone’s hands……..”

**“I will not let you down.”**

When considering any enemy as ally, few come to mind. Most couldn’t be trusted for the slightest of help, with the likeliest outcome betrayal. Yet there’s one whose aim outweighs self interest, making her a rare demon indeed.

**“How goes Lilith, Queen of Demons?”**

“As if you care.”

**“It’s not just courtesy. I’m piqued by your plight.”**

“Why so?”

**“We share common worries.”**

“And common goals? We’d then be discussing the Well.”

**“Let that topic rest. My focus lies with the balance.”**

“Which _involves_ the Well. Are you deliberately being obtuse?”

**“You know me better. I forever lay my cards on the table.”**

“With one up your sleeve. You consistently work from a position of advantage.”

**“Alas none of us has advantage now which is why I’m here.”**

“You could be in my hooves. Then you’d really know turmoil.”

**“I hear the Prince is pissed.”**

“One of the few constants in this infernal realm.”

**“Among others, your regal presence for one.”**

“Normally I welcome your taunts and gladly return them, but I’m in no mood for humor.”

**“Nor am I. We share a hindrance.”**

“That’s not the first word imagined when talking the Prince.”

**“He’s not the subject. This obstacle stands in his way.”**

“The Council.”

**“Unrest over their edicts grow. Many question their worth, suggesting war is better.”**

“You enforce their edicts. You agree?”

**“I’ve yet to decide, but the fact I also question bothers. There is talk of ulterior motives.”**

“So the Council’s interest exceeds virtue. No surprise or necessarily bad. The means hold peripheral relevance.”

**“Do _you_ approve the balance?”**

“My obstacles are many, the balance is minor. The opposite of you of course, unless you begrudge the _burden_ of balance.”

**“It is my mandate, an agreement reached in accordance with the Nephilim. “**

“Do you regret that agreement?”

**“It was needed, though then the means held major importance. That I _do_ regret.”**

“Then help me correct it.”

**“We’ve debated this topic before. The Well will resurrect only mankind. My loyalty remains with War.”**

“A loyalty I respect. It is a rare trait in our circles.”

**“Such candor, so let’s proceed with it. You rigged the seals.”**

“Somewhat, though not what you think. My goal was creation, not destruction.”

**“You tempted Abaddon.”**

“Temptation is my nature. It is who I am. You cannot fault me for that.”

**“You deny responsibility for mankind’s fate.”**

“I’m but responsible to myself and my children. It is _my_ mandate as a mother.”

**“Which has placed you in a position of _accountability_ with the Prince, and one he’s mad about.”**

“I have suffered greatly, but that is inherent in Hell.”

**“You sound contrite. Do you seek sympathy?”**

“From one named Death? The irony is laughable.”

**“I’m trying to grasp your thinking.”**

“Don’t bother. It’s beyond your ken.”

**“So you’re misunderstood.”**

“You understand me fine, which is why we relate. Naturally our agendas divide us, though my agenda now is unclear.”

**“It will not involve the balance.”**

“I have other matters currently. The Council is your headache. Deal with them.”

**“One less party joining the fray. When we meet again there may be a new order.”**

“Don’t hold your breath. There’s not been change for eons, which is why we plot. Choose your battles carefully.”

**“I have little choice in the matter and neither do you.”**

“We both scheme within the boundaries of our station. I’m just a bigger schemer than you.”

**“With bigger disappointment that goes with it.”**

“High reward demands high risk. Without it life, and death, would bore.”

**“Fear not Lilith, that appraisal will never apply to you.”**

“Not with you around to inspire me. I actually enjoy your infuriating presence, at times.”

**“Watch out. You’ll ruin your reputation.”**

“Reputation is useful only when manipulating. I have other wiles for that.”

**“Which thankfully I’m immune to.”**

”But one day Death, and when you fall……..”

**“Dream on.”**

A trip to Hell is a trying affair. While Lilith’s company is instructive and often amusing, it behooves one to accomplish all possible when there. Plus the demon on everyone’s lips resides in the same realm and they’ve never met. No point standing on ceremony. It’s time for an introduction.

**“Should I bow before the Prince?”**

“Death, I’ve heard much about you, though never had the pleasure.”

**“If it’s pleasure you seek you face the wrong party.”**

“My, you’re a foul sort. Are all the accolades bestowed by Lilith false?”

**“I know not what Lilith said so see for yourself.”**

“There must be more to you than meets the eye. What trickery lies in your arsenal?”

**“My arsenal resides in my mind which entails no trickery, just resolve.”**

“It can lead an army to victory.”

**“One you’re trying to assemble with the Nephilim.”**

“An assemblage you’re versed on. Brothers butchered by your hands, earning the appellation kinslayer. Should that command respect or revulsion?”

**“Don’t judge me. Your realm is black and white shrouded by self interest. All you know is conquest, not the price paid to achieve it.”**

“And don’t lecture me. It is all I knew in my formative life, holier than thou sermons from those seeking conquest in hallowed ways. We are cut from the same cloth. I’m just more brazen about it.”

**“We rationalize and justify achieving nothing. Backwards and forwards I defended my role with the Nephilim, yet their bodies lie ravaged throughout creation and nothing can change that.”**

“The Well. If you are tortured so why block its use?”

**“How easily you ignore the other side, humanity destroyed by your thralls, with my brother War reviled for doing naught but duty. So the question remains, should we raise innocents, or the killers of innocents.”**

“There are no innocents in war, and make no mistake we _are_ at war. The conflict was tough before mankind. Their arrival just escalated things. I refuse to let Heaven stop me. I will not allow them.”

**“Yet for all their flaws they symbolize hope. They are the future. We are but old combatants too dumb to quit. Fighting the same foolish battles for the same foolish reasons with nary a chance of victory for either. The cruelest joke, and I for one am tired of being a part of it.”**

“Your self pity is pathetic. Where’s this resolve you spoke of earlier. If you can’t take the heat get out of the game. Leave it to those undaunted by burns and unfazed by consequence.”

**“Your reproach reeks of failure and the bitterness that followed. You were cast out of Heaven and rant to this day. This reminds me of Lilith’s offer to Abaddon. Would you serve in Heaven or rule in Hell? The answer for you is clear. You wish to serve and the thought maddens. You cannot bear your station.”**

“Don’t presume to know me. My rule is supreme. I would never abdicate.”

**“Your rule is shaky and reprisal imminent. Is that your drive, self preservation, or do you seek the comfort and safety of Heaven?”**

“Heaven will tremble when I raise the Nephilim.”

**“Which brings us to square one. The only way to do that is through the Well and thus me. That will never happen.”**

“But haven’t you heard, the _balance_ is shaky, and once it ends so will your fiat. Then where will you be, yearning your fallen brethren yourself. Like it or not the fate of creation revolves around us.”

**“So be it.”**

What lies ahead remains to unfold. Can creation withstand the break of the balance? Is the status quo feasible? Can peace be wrought between angels and demons? And what of the Nephilim and mankind. Must they remain pawns in a game of good vs. evil. There are no easy answers, still one message rings clear. Pick your poison wisely. ****  
  


 

 


End file.
